User blog:Edwardtruong2006/DCEU: Assorted Feats
Requested by Hellbeast1 Feat 1 "Firstly when the Mother Box wakes up on Themyscira it creates storm clouds that cover all of the Paradise Island and creates a tremor that shakes the whole island." This one is tricky, as I'm not given a size of Themyscira, so I'm gonna make do. So according to this the radius for the Fragmentation of an island is 29200 meters, or 2680000000 m2. That'll be the surface area of the clouds. 2680000000 multiplied by 13000 is 3.484e+13 m3. 3.484e+13 times 1.003 = 3.494452e+13 Assuming an instability of 2.5 kj/kg 3.494452e+13*2500 = 8.73613e16 joules or 20 megatons, City level For the shaking, I'll use my friend the meteor calculator and assume a Intensity of 5 on the Mercalli scale since this should be noticeable to everyone. Assuming 29.2 km, an Earthquake with V on the Mercalli Scale and 4.2 on the Richter Scale would bring out 84.4 megatons of TNT. To get the Seismic Energy we'd need to divide it by 10000. So that would be 8.44 kilotons of TNT, Town level Feat 2 I'm not the best at Potential Energy calcs so bear with me here. "Now this is something not planned for a story yet but the idea is when the first king of Atlantis fell in his anger he would flood the continent of Atlantis until it was at the bottom of the sea (For context Atlantis is about the size of India) and this was done really quickly" Now, for this. PE = Mass * 9.81 * Height I'm only doing two ends since I'm not sure if this would take into account the average ocean depth too or just the ocean elevation. According to this, India's average elevation is 160 meters and average ocean depth is 3688 meters. For the low-end we only use 3848 meters but for the high-end we use 7536. (The reason why I'm adding on the elevation is that it would need to seem that high for it to be truly at the bottom of the ocean) For the mass, density of water is 1000 kg/m3 and the surface area of India is 3.287e+12 m2 so... 3.287e+12*3848 = 12648376000000000 m3 12648376000000000*1000 = 1.2648376e19 kg. So.... 1.2648376e19*9.81*3848 = 1.1411616343663479924e14 joules or 114 teratons, Large Country level Assuming we need to use the extra ocean depth (I kinda doubt it though). 3.287e+12*7536*1000 = 2.4770832e19 kg 2.4770832e19*9.81*7536 = 437 teratons. So, Large Country level either way. (Though I think the high-end would have more noticeable repercussions to the Earth) Feat 3 "Steppenwolf hits the Earth so hard lava spurts three times his height (7.2 in this version) from cracks for half a mile" uhh... Gonna assume that means 7.2x his height. Browsing on Reddit, Steppenwolf is said to be 2.4 meters, I will assume the radius to be the same since it makes my life easier. A magma chamber is 1 km down according to wikipedia. 1000+(7.2*2.4) = 1017.28 meters. pi*2.4^2*1017.28 = 18408.265 m3, mass would be 57065621.5 kg. Considering I assume it's a quick shoot, I'll say 1 seconds. 0.5*57065621.5*1017.28^2 = 7.057 kilotons, Town level. Buuttt, it's from multiple cracks so...I guess a safe estimate for cracks half a mile is 50 cracks. So 352 kilotons, Large Town level 'EDIT' He's actually 7'2 or 2.1844 meters. Multiplying by 3 this time. pi*2.4^2*1021.6 = 18486.438 18486.438*3100 = 57307957.8 kg 0.5*57307957.8*1021.6^2 = 7.157 kilotons, Town level, times 50 is 357 kilotons Large Town level Feat 4 Wonder Woman blocks Superman's SOL heat vision from near point blank range (scales to like everyone not a street tier) Mmm... gonna say point blank means 1.2 meters. So, 1.2/299792458 = 0.0000000040027691, which is Relativistic Feat 5 "Darkseid breaks Steppenwolf's axe which was forged in a dying star" Not exactly calcable by methods I know of. Feat 6 "Heggra can reduce oceans to steam" Easy. Two ends, gonna say Indian Ocean as a low-end and Pacific Ocean as a high-end. Googles gives me 7.14e+17 cubic meters for the Pacific Ocean and 2.64e+17 cubic meters for the Indian Ocean. 2.64e+17*1000 = 2.64e+20 and 7.14e+17*1000 = 7.14e+20 High-End: 7.14e+20*4186*80 = 2.3910432e26 joules. 2256.7*7.14e+20 = 1.6112838e24 joules 1.6112838e24+2.3910432e26 = 2.407156038e26 joules or 57 petatons, Multi-Continent level Low-End: 2.64e+20*4186*80 = 8.840832e25 joules 2.64e+20*2256.7 = 5.957688e23 joules. 5.957688e23+8.840832e25 = 8.90040888e25 joules or 21 petatons, still Multi-Continent level Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations